1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved rotational housing assembly for a lock assembly with a removable core.
2. Description of Related Art
In public locations, usually there are depositary boxes for people,.and the keys thereof are periodically changed for security. Lock assemblies with removable cores are thus developed in which, in addition to the normal operation key, a further control key is used to install and remove the core without affecting the normal function. It is, however, found that the manufacturing and processing of these lock assemblies are complicated, troublesome, and time-consuming. The present invention provides an improved structure in this regard.